Goodbye, my prince
by Tsun-slasher
Summary: Basado en el ultimo capitulo de PoT. RyoSaku! Epilogo al fin.
1. La promesa

N/A: Gosh, acabo de ver el ULTIMO EPISODIO de PoT…ES HERMOSO! Esperen… ¿Qué digo? ¡Es horrible! ;; ¿¡PORQUE! ¡¡Ryoma!

Ryoma: ¿Qué?

Ejem…¡Nada! ¬¬ Ni pienses que estoy triste porque te vas a América soñando con un futuro mejor…¡POR QUE NO LO ESTOY, OK!

Ryoma: …?

¡Porque me ves con esa cara! ¡Quítala que no estoy loca!

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

Hasta eso voy a extrañar…TT

Ryoma: ¿Sabes jugar tennis?

…

PoT no me pertenece porque si asi fuese SECUESTRARIA A RYOMA Y LO AMARRARIA A UN POSTE PARA QUE NO VAYA A ESE CAMPEONATO EN ESTADOS UNIDOS! Jejeje…n.n

**Goodbye, my prince**

**Basado en el episodio 178 **

Sakuno había estado caminando con Tomoka, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas, cuando vieron a todos los sempais, a Horio y compañía corriendo hacia las canchas.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos corren hacia allá?- dijo Tomoka con cara interrogante.

- ¿Será una emergencia?- pregunto asustada, Sakuno.

Tomoka no esperó, cruzo la pista y evito que Horio siguiese su camino.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Es…¡Déjennos pasar!-

- ¡¡HE DICHO QUE QUÈ PASA!- grito Tomoka totalmente fuera de si.

- Ry…Ryoma…-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede con Ryoma-sama?- pregunto a la defensiva la joven de las coletas, sujetando a Horio del cuello de su camisa.

Sakuno apretaba sus manos cada vez más.

- ¡Esta jugando contra Tezuka, en las canchas! ¡Ha regresado!-

- ¿Qué? ¿Ha regresado?- dijo soltando a Horio- ¡¡RYOMA-SAMA!-

- Hola chicas- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Shiba en la camioneta blanca- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Ryoma-sama ha regresado! ¡Esta jugando contra el capitán!

- ¿Contra Tezuka, dices?- dijo Inoue apareciendo junto a Shiba.

En las canchas la cosa no era muy diferente, todos murmuraban, llenos de emoción.

De repente, Tezuka y Ryoma van por el último punto, el que definiría el juego.

- ¡Tezuka!- susurró Oishi.

Naturalmente, Ryoma ganó, el tiro que había hecho causo que Tezuka tirase la raqueta.

Ryoma, de repente, saca nuevamente.

- Momoshiro-sempai, ¡Gracias por todo!- grita y hace el Remate Saltado de Momoshiro.

- ¿Eh?- Momo no hace mas que verlo sorprendido… ¡Ese era su tiro!

- ¡Kaidoh-sempai! ¡Gracias por todo!- tira nuevamente.

- Ese es…mi Serpiente Boomerang- dijo Kaidoh, con la boca abierta, al lado de Momoshiro.

- ¡Inui-sempai! ¡Gracias por todo!-

Sadaharu solo observa impresionado su tiro especial.

- ¡Kawamura-sempai! ¡Gracias por todo!-

- Nos esta enseñando nuestros tiros…-

- ¡Oishi-sempai! ¡Gracias por todo!- y hace la Bolea Lunar.

- ¡Eiji-sempai, gracias por todo!- y hace una muestra del juego acrobático de Kikumaru.

- ¿Gracias por todo? ¡Suena…Suena como si no va a regresar jamás!- dijo Horio, llorando.

Sakuno, que ya había llegado, tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho y lucia bastante triste.

- ¡Oh!-

- ¡Fuji-sempai! ¡Gracias por todo!- Syusuke no hizo mas que sonreír al ver como el menor de los Echizen hacia su tiro de la golondrina.

- ¡Capitán Tezuka, gracias…gracias por todo!- Las lagrimas por primera vez en publico salieron de los ojos felinos. Tezuka miraba al joven con sorpresa.

Ryoma, luego del esfuerzo, cayó de rodillas, frente a Tezuka.

- Echizen… He perdido, pero…recuerda que donde quiera que vayas, siempre serás el pilar de Seigaku-

Ryoma lloraba. Momoshiro, con la voz quebrada, grito ondeando una mano- ¡No te apresures, Ryoma! ¡Yo iré tras de ti!

El joven a su vez responde, limpiándose las lagrimas- ¡Y yo estaré allí para vencerte!

- ¡Una hurra por mi príncipe Ryoma!- gritó Tomoka, sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¡¡Hurra, Ryoma!

- ¡¡Hurra Ryoma!

Sakuno salio de allí, algo confusa. Su cabeza era un desorden y de tanto aguantar el llanto el cuerpo le temblaba.

Fue al baño, se quedo varios minutos lavándose la cara.

En cuanto salio se topo con Ryoma que se estaba amarrando las zapatillas y al verla, se levantó.

Se acerco a ella lo suficiente y dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos dorados, aunque su rostro era el mismo: indiferente a todo sentimiento.

- Gracias a ti también por todo, Sakuno…-

¿La había llamado por su nombre? Sakuno sollozo, eso no importaba ya, el se iba. Y como dijo Horio, al parecer nunca iba a regresar.

Paso de largo, y mientras lo hacia, Sakuno creyó perder la poca resistencia que había probado tener.

Ya todo se acabo, pensó.

- ¿Vas a venir?- dijo Ryoma de repente, haciendo que Sakuno girara y viera al tenista mirándola de reojo.

Muy nerviosa para contestar, se apresuró hacia donde estaba él, esperándola.

¿A dónde irían? Eso no importaba, lo único que le importaba era estar el mayor tiempo posible con el joven.

Caminaron por mucho rato, hasta que llegaron muy cerca a una avenida, era tarde y la puesta de sol pintaba el cielo de naranja y amarillo. Ryoma solo se quedo allí, viendo el cielo.

- Tienes que dejar esas trenzas, te impiden moverte rápido- comento de pronto.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía, Sakuno cogio una de sus trenzas con ternura, y sin querer las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos caramelo.

Ryoma saco una de sus inseparables Ponta del bolsillo, la bebió observando el atardecer, y Sakuno que hacia fuerza por no hacer que las lagrimas saliesen, todo su ser temblaba.

- ¿Quieres?- le pregunto Ryoma, poniendo la lata frente a ella.

La muchacha olvido por un momento su tristeza, tratando de tomar el Ponta.

Le devolvió la bebida a Ryoma y al dársela sus manos se tocaron, causando en ella un verdadero ataque de nervios.

Y pensar que cosas como esa nunca volverán a ocurrir…

Sollozo, y ya no quiso ver el atardecer, tenia la cabeza gacha, asustada del futuro, asustada de que de pronto perdiera la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia y empezase a llorar y Ryoma se fuese. Asustada de no poder soportar verlo irse.

Era tan silenciosa en su llanto que Ryoma tardo en darse cuenta que lloraba.

- ¿Ryuzaki…?-

- Ry…Ryoma-kun…- las lagrimas cayeron en el pavimento, pero aun asi no levanto la cabeza.

Nunca más lo vería.

Nunca más

Los sueños, los deseos…todo quedaría como un bello recuerdo de su adolescencia.

Las imágenes iban y venían de su mente, causando una confusión en ella, no quería que se fuese, mas era imposible retenerlo.

Tenia que hacer algo…

Iba a hacer algo.

Algo para que la recordase

_Perdon, ¿Te conozco?_

Porque ella lo recordaría siempre.

Y asi, sin más, se acercó lenta pero decidida hacia el joven, se apoyo un poco más y lo beso apenas en los labios.

Fue tan corto, tan inocente que Ryoma no supo qué hacer incluso después de haber acabado.

Sakuno no esperó su reacción, segundos después de finalizar, liberó un gemido reprimido y salio corriendo a toda prisa del lugar.

Al menos hizo algo, algo que de seguro Ryoma no olvidaría.

'Tengo tanta vergüenza' pensó la pobre castaña. ¡Ahora que pensaría Ryoma de ella!

Y luego, bajando la velocidad pensó con tristeza 'Ya no voy a saberlo, si no va a regresar jamás…'

Otro sollozo.

La calle estaba desierta, se sentó en el pavimento, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos.

Ya era tarde, debería regresar a su casa si no quería que madre y abuela le gritasen por su tardanza.

Se levantó, pero al instante, como una ráfaga, notó algo extraño, se sentía…acompañada. Había alguien más allí.

- Corriste muy rápido…- dijo una voz, la voz de su Ryoma. Si, porque a pesar de todo, para ella siempre seria su Ryoma, su príncipe.

- Olvidaste esto-

Sakuno recordó que había dejado su estuche con sus raquetas en la prisa, cuando trato de coger el estuche, Ryoma lo abrió.

- ¿Es la misma raqueta que…?- pregunto sacando una de sus raquetas rosas, no termino su pregunta porque Sakuno afirmo varias veces, roja de vergüenza. Si, era la misma raqueta que el había llevado a arreglar.

- Hum…- abrió su propio estuche, y saco una de sus raquetas, con las líneas algo curvas que indicaban que la había usado recientemente- Toma-

La joven no lo podía creer. ¡Le estaba obsequiando una de sus raquetas! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡También planeaba quedarse con una de las suyas!

Por más que trato de formar una sonrisa, no pudo.

- No pienses que te la estoy regalando, solo es un cambio…- Sakuno asintió, ruborizada y recogiendo la raqueta con sumo cuidado- Asegúrate de no romperla hasta que regrese-

¿Hasta que…regrese? ¿Es que iba a regresar?

- D…Demo…- empezó.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo?- dijo algo frío.

- H…Hai…hasta que… hasta que…Ryoma-kun regrese…- dijo, sonriendo, aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Bien, me tengo que ir-

Ya estaba por dar la vuelta cuando Sakuno lo sujeto del brazo, apartándose rápidamente ruborizada.

- ¿Qué…?-

Ryoma callo al instante, Sakuno había dejado la raqueta en su estuche y tenia sostenida una de sus trenzas, las deshizo y cayó una cascada de cabello castaño muy largo.

Sonreía, porque sabia que Ryoma regresaría y que la iba a buscar, por su raqueta…pero tal vez también por algo más.

- Lo sabia, siempre tuve la impresión de que…- comenzó Ryoma, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, como queriendo decir algo más pero calló repentinamente y nuevamente dejó que el silencio hablase.

- ¿Ryoma-kun?

- Nada- dijo él, indiferente y arreglando su gorra- Es muy largo…solo eso.

La nieta de Ryuzaki sonrió aun más.

- Ya es tarde… ¿Tu casa esta muy lejos?-

Sakuno negó- Esta en la siguiente esquina…-

- Hum…-

El hijo de Nanjiroh acompaño a la joven, que aun estaba sonriendo. Ya en la puerta, Ryoma esperaba que ella entrase para irse.

- Eh…etto…eh…Hasta…hasta mañana Ryom…- ¿Hasta mañana? ¡Que cosas decía! ¡Ella estaría en clases en el momento en que Ryoma subiese al avión!

- Hasta mañana, Sakuno- dijo Ryoma, girando y caminando hacia su casa. No había nada de malo que ambos pretendiesen verse al día siguiente, era divertido.

En la mañana siguiente, Nanjiroh y Hanamura alistaban todo para regresar a América, por tiempo indefinido. Se despidieron de Nanako y le ofrecieron alojamiento en cuanto se graduase.

- ¡Por supuesto, gracias tío, gracias tía!-

El auto se ponía en marcha- ¡Oh! ¡I love New York! ¡I love it!- dijo Nanjiroh riendo finalmente como acostumbraba.

En el aeropuerto, Ryoma esperaba la llegada de sus padres.

- Ehm…- ya era algo tarde, estaba harto de que su padre siempre llegara tarde a los compromisos. (Sabia que seria por su padre que estaban retrasados)

Luego de unos segundos pensó en lo que le esperaba en América, en como seria su nueva vida allí. En los sempais…en sus compañeros de clase… en la entrenadora Ryuzaki y en…Sakuno.

Nah, no hay de que preocuparse.

Regresaría, le había dicho a Momoshiro que jugaría con el, y por supuesto le ganaría. Y un hombre de verdad cumple con su palabra.

Además, esa raqueta es muy importante para el.

- Eh…Mada Mada Dane- dijo, viendo llegar a su familia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: ¿¡Porque! ¿Por qué!

Ryoma (comiendo): Hum, esto esta muy bueno…demo…Aun te falta mucho…

OK, esta narradora no puede más… ¡Ryoma!

Ryoma: ¿Uh…?

¿Porque!

Ryoma: Eh, yo me voy…aquí todos están locos.

Ah u.u Pues ya que mi hottie se fue, ¡No tengo porque más vivir! Eh… ¿Dije eso en voz alta? Gomen, ya que se fue, tengo la obligación de decirles que todo eso pasa en el último Cáp., see…se descubre que Ryoma llora, que Tezuka PUEDE perder y Tomoka ha probado una vez más que puede caer MAS bajo. Aun asi la parte de RyoSaku no ocurre, es mas…luego del juego, y que la autoestima del príncipe fue restaurada, se ve a Ryoma en un fondo blanco llorando (Si, LLORANDO, no son solo lagrimas sino llorar con todo el sentido de la palabra) viendo a todos los que ha vencido. ¿El chico tiene derecho no? Y dice 'Gracias por todo' por enésima vez. El capitulo final es un asco! ¡Ryoma no puede irse! TT Pero ya que, si quieren ver el Cáp. final díganme y les paso la dirección.


	2. Un final al fin

N/A: Gracias por todos los reviews, han sido los primeros en mi vida y los que me inspiran día a día…¡Por ustedes hago esta continuación! Aparte de que soy una mente débil TT… Y también porque al escuchar esta canción se me apareció de repente la segunda parte. Si no les gusta la segunda, siempre pueden imaginarse el final. ¡La canción es preciosa! Agradezcan a Selene-chan que la bajó a mi compu!

Ryoma: ¿Otro fic? No te cansas de eso…

Nop P

Ryoma: ¿Y el otro?

Ya lo actualicé, con que clase de escritora crees que hablas, ah? Ok ok…no me respondas ¬¬ Deacuerdo…no lo he actualizado…¡Pero deja de mirarme asi! ¡Es la segunda vez! ¬¬

PoT no me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción… ¿Por qué nada me pertenece? ¿Por qué? (Entro en caos)

Hablare seriamente con Santa este año…¬¬

**Goodbye, my prince**

Yeah, I'm trying to concentrate

But all I can think of is you

Well, the phone don't ring cause my friends ain't home

I'm tired of being all alone

Got the TV on

Cause the radio's playing songs that remind me of you

El lapicero cayó por enésima vez sobre el piso.

La joven sentada en el escritorio no hizo caso de ello. Miraba el cielo nocturno, pero tampoco lo miraba.

Pensaba en muchas cosas, y no pensaba en nada.

Se levanto con mucha lentitud, se sentó en su cama y examino su cuarto.

Su mirada se ensombreció de repente, sus ojos rojizos temblaron con una emoción que para ella no era desconocida.

I'm tired of being all alone

- No nuevamente…- dijo susurrando. Ella había aceptado eso, había aceptado que él se fuese, que el triunfase, si él lo quería ella también.

Si era por el bien de él, ella aprendería a aceptarlo.

¿Entonces porque esta presión en el pecho cuando alguien hablaba de el? ¿Por qué este dolor en cuanto lo viera en la televisión o en fotos?

Lo único que la sostenía, que la tranquilizaba, era que él regresaría.

Miró instintivamente aquel estuche, con la raqueta roja.

Tuvo el impulso de sacarla y echarse a llorar…

- No- dijo firmemente- No debo llorar, Ryoma-kun regresará… lo sé…

La puerta se abrió.

Tomoka entró alegremente en el cuarto.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sakuno! ¡Pensé que estarías lista! ¡Hoy se cumplen 8 años desde que los chicos ganaron las Nacionales por primera vez!

- Hai…- dijo sonriendo- Demo… no tengo muchos ánimos…-

- Uh… ¡Pero si han regresado todos! ¡Incluso el capitán! ¡Vamos, Sakuno!- dijo, sonriendo abiertamente.

- Iie… yo…quisiera terminar este trabajo…-

A la segunda negativa de su amiga, Tomoka frunció el ceño- Pero nunca vas a las reuniones…-

- Eh…es que… tengo mucho trabajo…-

Costo bastante rato convencer a Tomoka de que estaba bien y que solo tenia trabajo que hacer. La puerta se cerró, dejando a Sakuno con las hojas en blanco y el lápiz en el piso.

I've been driving up and down these streets

Trying to find somewhere to go

Yeah, I'm looking for a familiar face

But there's no one I know

Oh this is torture, this is pain

It feels like I'm gonna go insane

I hope you're coming back real soon

Cause I don't know what to do

- Muy bien, parece que falta poco para que cumplas tu gran sueño…-

La persona a la que iba dirigida aquella frase estaba aburrida viendo a su interlocutor.

- No me interesa- repuso cortante.

- Oh, si te interesa… Se acercan las finales…- repuso el otro, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- He dicho que no me interesa-

- Ganarás mucho-

- Tampoco me importa- respondió el joven, levantándose y dando final a la conversación.

It feels like I'm gonna go insane

Salió y fue hacia a la playa. Era de noche, había manejado hasta allí pues era el único lugar tranquilo a esa hora.

Sacó de su auto su estuche de raquetas. Cogio una y empezó a darle rebotes a una de las pelotas mientras caminaba por la orilla, la luz de la luna iluminaba apenas el lugar, la nubes negras estaban a su alrededor, evitándolo.

El mar era tranquilo, y eso lo tranquilizaba a el también.

Siguió dando botes.

_Ryoma-kun_

La pelota cayó, dando unos cuantos saltos.

Como si fuese un aviso, las nubes se apartaron, y el muchacho cerró los ojos al contacto con la luz. Los abrió para recoger la pelota, mas al ver la raqueta que había cogido se quedo allí.

La raqueta rosa.

No pudo evitar que sus dedos viajaran hacia el lugar de aquel beso.

Aquel beso.

I realize I'm in love

- Hum…- Recogió la pelota y ya no tuvo mas ganas de seguir caminando.

Ciertamente, algo había pasado.

Ya no tenia ganas, asi de simple.

Al llegar a su departamento, su teléfono sonó.

- ¡Hey! ¿Esta Ryoma Echizen?-

- Si, ¿Quién es?- respondió de mala gana.

- ¡Que manera es esa de hablarle a un sempai!-

- ¿M…Momo-sempai?- dijo algo sorprendido.

I realize I'm in love

- ¡Hai! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Me he enterado que juegas la final esta semana…-

- Asi parece- dijo aparentando indiferencia.

- ¿Cómo que asi parece? ¿No deberías estar practicando como un loco? ¡Cuídate que el titulo se te puede ir de las manos!-

- Humm…-

El titulo…

- Nos estamos reuniendo, ya sabes… para festejar la primera Nacional que ganamos, y la ultima con Tezuka. Todo el mundo ha regresado… incluso el…-

- Y…- las palabras murieron en su boca. ¿Qué quería preguntar? No lo sabia y sin embargo su cerebro trabajaba a toda maquina en algo que ni el mismo conocía.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Nada- pero de pronto añadió- Ahora que lo preguntas…

Baby when you're gone

**En un lugar, una joven duerme esperando que el sueño se haga realidad…**

When you're gone

**Que ese sentimiento regrese a ella.**

I realize I'm in love

**No quiere sentirse como siempre...**

**Tímida, avergonzada...**

Days go on and on

**En otro, un joven se pregunta si lo que ha hecho realidad ha sido su verdadero sueño…**

On and on

**Quiere apartar el sentirse extraño.**

And the nights just seem so long

**Desea sentirse como lo ha hecho hasta hace poco...**

Frío, indiferente...

Even food don't taste that good

**Los sueños de ambos se dirigen a un mismo lugar,**

**En un tiempo que parece lejano,**

Drink ain't doing what it should

**Una tarde que dejó esperanzas en todos,**

**Dijo: 'Volveré', pero nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo,**

Things just feel so wrong

Baby when you're gone

**Y ahora se pregunta,**

Baby when you're gone

**Y ahora se pregunta,**

You're gone

**Por qué nunca lo hizo.**

El día invitaba a festejar el regreso de los titulares. El cielo celeste, despejado…mostrando en sus colores la alegría de la naturaleza.

Una extraña ironía, la joven que lo apreciaba se sentía de forma contraria.

- ¡Entrenadora!- gritaron todos, al ver a la anciana en la puerta de su casa.

- Abuela…- murmuro Sakuno, a modo de disculpa, pues los sempais habían hecho bastante ruido al verla.

- No hay problema, Sakuno. Ellos nunca cambiaran…-

Things just feel so wrong

'No es justo. Debería estar feliz' se dijo mentalmente.

Pero no lo era.

Y no podían culparla, ocho años era demasiado tiempo.

_¡No entiendo como no quieres saber nada de Ryoma-sama si era a ti a quien debería importarte más!_

No había querido porque si lo veía, aunque sea en fotos, tendría ganas de ir a donde quiera que este. De verlo nuevamente. Aunque eso no evito que viera algunos de sus grandes juegos.

Ella iba a esperarlo hasta que regrese.

Un abrazo le quito el aire por segundos, era Tomoka que había llegado recién y se disponía a hacer sus peculiares porras, todos reían.

- Si O-chibi estuviese aquí… ¡Seguramente diría que estamos haciendo el ridículo!- Eiji paro antes la mirada de todos- ¿Qué…?

Sakuno de pronto se sintió observada.

- ¡Hey! ¡Vamos adentro! ¡Tenemos mucho que contarle a la entrenadora!- intervino Oishi.

Sin embargo, Sakuno no entro. Se sentó en una de las bancas. El prodigio de Seigaku también lo hizo.

- Echizen jugara las finales del torneo esta semana- dijo Fuji, sonriendo como siempre.

Sakuno asintió.

- ¿Lo sigues esperando, verdad?-

Asintió nuevamente.

- Yo creo que si regresara-

Ella quiso creerle.

- Solo debes tener paciencia…-

La joven volteo, Fuji ya no sonreía. Parecía extraño que no sonriese.

Paciencia.

Baby when you're gone (When you're gone)

I realize I'm in love (So in love)

Days go on and on

- No-

¿Que hacia ese muchacho? ¿Se estaba negando a…?

- Je, debes estar bromeando- dijo el hombre frente al joven.

- No-

El hombre se levanto furioso- ¡NO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE NO! ¡YO DECIDO QUE RAYOS HACES Y QUE NO! ¡POR MI TIENES ESO, ESTO, ESE DEPARTAMENTO! ¡POR MI TIENES ESTA VIDA!-

- No- dijo fríamente y sin hacer caso de las maldiciones que decía el otro se levantó, camino tranquilamente hacia su auto y se dirigió al aeropuerto- Aun le falta mucho-

No demoro demasiado, su padre y su madre ya estaban allí.

- No tienes porque hacer esto…- comenzó su padre, con una sonrisa.

- No, no tengo-

La voz de una joven irrumpió en el lugar, indicaba que uno de los aviones despegaría en breve.

Ryoma se recogió sus papeles y maletas. Era su vuelo.

Don't go, don't go...

Ahora, todos comían en uno de los restaurantes de Kawamura.

Por supuesto, había expandido el negocio de su familia por todo el lugar.

- ¡Debería estar feliz, Sakuno-chan!- dijo un muy animado Eiji.

Ella se esforzó en darle una sonrisa.

- Humm…acaso… ¿No lo sabe, Sakuno-chan?- dijo extrañado, Eiji.

Sakuno no sabía de qué hablaba.

- ¡Ea! ¡Eiji-sempai! ¡Apresúrese!-

Momoshiro halo a Eiji, disculpándose con la muchacha al paso.

- Dijo que no le dijésemos a nadie…¡Por eso no le he dicho ni al buchou!

Ese comentario la saco de sus pensamientos. ¿A que se refería Momo-sempai?

- Esos dos, han andado con secretos desde que llegamos…- dijo Oishi, mientras los miraba irse.

Sakuno se fue antes de que terminase la fiesta, tenia ganas de caminar asi que no fue a su casa directamente.

Sin querer llego al mismo lugar en que había besado a Ryoma.

Sin querer también, se sonrojó.

Don't go, don't go...

No sabia ni porque había ido allí.

En los ocho años que el había estado fuera nunca había ido, y no es porque fuese algo intencional, simplemente no había ido.

Camino con indecisión hasta apoyarse en el barandal, no pudo evitar pensar que todo era muy parecido a aquel día.

Claro, se dijo sin poder evitar una ironía que no venia de ella, lo único que falta es él, ¿Verdad?

Tan ensimismada en su mundo estuvo, que no noto la presencia a su lado.

- ¿Quieres?- le dijo una voz, que le era familiar…_tan familiar…_

Tomó la bebida, sin voltear, sin notar la realidad, pensando que despertaría y tendría nuevamente ganas de llorar, asi que lo único que hizo fue seguir allí…evitando moverse… temiendo, siempre temiendo.

' Este…esto…es…'

- Ponta…- dijo, en voz baja.

No quiso voltear, pero aun asi… tenia que hacerlo, no podía ser…no ahora…

'No me puedes jugar asi, no por favor…si es un sueño…yo…yo…'

Frente a ella, un apuesto joven de cabellos negros verdosos, con mirada ambar y con semblante frío, tomando una Ponta, a su lado, una bicicleta.

La vio de reojo y al notar como trataba de articular palabra y no lo conseguía, habló.

And the nights just seem so long

Even food don't taste that good

Drink ain't doing what it should

Things just feel so wrong (So wrong)

Baby when you're gone

- Ohayou-

Ryoma no parecía sorprendido, fue como si efectivamente, no se hubiese ido, Sakuno, por el contrario, no pudo evitar reprimir su sorpresa.

- ¿Qué…? ¿No estaba en Estados Unidos? ¿Cómo…?- dijo, mientras que en su corazón y mente se agolpaban una serie de sentimientos.

- Llegue esta mañana…-

Sakuno se obligo a calmarse, ¿Al fin y al cabo había regresado, o no?

- Demo…el campeonato…la…la final…-

- Si-

- El titulo…-

- Si-

- Pensé…pensé…-

- Si, yo también-

La joven calló, Ryoma en ningún momento se había vuelto a verla.

El miedo se apodero de ella, ¿Qué había hecho de malo? ¿Por qué el no la busco como había dicho?

Y recordó la actitud extraña de los sempais, el comentario de Momoshiro y no evito preguntarse asi misma… ¿Por qué…porque…de todas las personas ella fue la ultima en saber que el regresaba?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Es que…acaso el… ¿Acaso el se había olvidado de ella?

'Es muy posible' pensó.

Pero otra cosa la inquietó. Sabia que Ryoma jugaría la final de un campeonato, y no entendía, que faltando tan poco…

- No tenia sentido seguir con eso- dijo, de repente y Sakuno interrumpió sus pensamientos- Necesitaba algo, que había dejado aquí-

Things just feel so wrong (So wrong)

- Asi…que… regresó p…por la raqueta…- dijo y no sabía porque su voz se cortó.

- No- voltea lentamente- No regresé por la raqueta…-

I realize I'm in love

Cuando Sakuno se atrevió a voltear, no supo que hacer…

So in love…

El príncipe sonreía.

Y la muchacha se sonrojó al notar de pronto qué había ido a buscar…

Baby when you're gone

Baby when you're gone...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Ok, ¿Estuvo muy cursi? Juro que quise hacerlo lo mas 'real' posible, me parece que quedo bien. Sin embargo, me encantaría leer sus comentarios!

Ryoma: ¿Qué es eso?

Nada (Escondiendo el fic)

Ryoma: ¿Segura?

Si, ¡Hey! ¡DEVUELVEMELO! (se lo quito)

Ryoma: Ahí decía mi nombre ¬¬

Pues, ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Y no! No es nada sobre ti, asi que deja de subirte el autoestima! ¬¬

Ryoma: Hummm…

Espera…piensas acaso que estoy afanada contigo!

Ryoma: ¬¬

Pues si, jeje…¿Qué tal les pareció el final? Un final lindo, ¡que aprenda el director de PoT! ¡Asi se hacen los finales! Aunque fue difícil con el carácter de Ryoma… y ya saben, ¡Obedezco a mis lectores! Ojala no los haya defraudado con la continuación..u.u GRACIAS POR TODO! (Gosh, ya recordé el capitulo final TT) Pronto Epilogo, no pensaba dejarlos asi de todas maneras.


	3. Epilogo

N/A: ¡Ustedes si saben como subirme el autoestima! Empezó siendo un one-shot, pero ahora es un fic de tres episodios…u.u

Ryoma: …. ¬¬

¡Tengo derecho, ok! Si me da la gana escribo un lemon tuyo!

Ryoma: ¿Qué es lemon?

Eh…¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ryoma: 12

Tons no te puedo decir nada…jejeje (mirada asesina de Ryoma) Nada hasta que crezcas…jajajaa ¡Vamos Ryoma! No te pongas asi! (sigue con la miradita) Ryoma! ¬.¬ (la sigue) TT Para!

PoT no me pertenece, pero ya arreglaré eso. ;)

**Goodbye, my prince**

_Tranquilo, chibi-suke -_

_Hum…-_

_No sigas caminando en círculos, Ryoma, empiezas a marearme-_

_Cállense ambos-_

_Uh…estas de mal humor-_

_Hum, que bueno que lo notaste-_

_No creo que sea nada malo…-_

_No ,tiene razón…cualquiera puede desmayarse-_

_Hum…-_

_¡No me mires asi, Ryoma!-_

_Por favor, cállense los tres, esto es un hospital, si desean gritar, griten afuera…-_

_Ann…-_

_No pienso consentir que se comporten asi, me dan vergüenza…-_

_Lo siento, Ann-chan -_

_Allí viene el medico…-_

_¿Quién de ustedes es el señor Echizen?_

_Ese de alli…El que tiene un ataque de histeria-_

_¿Es Usted?_

_Hai -_

_Su esposa por el momento esta descansando…le hemos hecho muchas pruebas, además de las de la otra vez…-_

_¿Y…?_

_No se como lo vaya a tomar…-_

_Dígaselo pronto doctor, o sino es capaz de destruir toda la clínica-_

_Pues…su esposa…-_

_¿No le pasa nada a Sakuno-chan, cierto?_

_Ann, ahora tranquilízate tú…-_

_Su esposa esta embarazada-_

- Ops…- dice un niño, entrando a toda prisa a la gran casa frente a el.

_La pelota de tennis._

_La pelota de tennis…_

Ya entraba a la sala, pero en cuanto lo hace, una voz risueña evita que llegue a su destino.

- Hola, pequeño…-

- ¡Tío Ryoga!-

- ¿Que haces? No me digas que otra vez perdiste la pelota…- el niño sonríe tímidamente- Ah… ya sabes que a Chibi-suke no le gusta que termines perdiendo todas las pelotas que te dan para entrenar…- dijo, finalmente guiñando un ojo.

- Etto…- sus ojos brillaron de emoción- Oyaji se molestara si se entera…-

- De eso no hay duda- el niño mira por la ventana, quizás esperando que la pelota apareciese allí – Demo… no lo sabrá.

El niño sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Arigatou!

- Bien, tienes suerte de que ahora no está, ¿Sabes donde fue? ¿Estas solo?-

- ¡Iie! ¡Tía Ann esta cuidándome!-

- ¿Tia Ann? ¿Tachibana?- dijo Ryoga, a tiempo que un grito hizo saltar a ambos.

- ¡ANATA! ¡Es la ultima vez que te pierdo de vista!- dijo la voz de una mujer de cabello castaño con un vestido de verano.

- Tia Ann…-

- ¡No me des excusas, shounen! La ultima vez…- mira a Ryoga- ¿Uh?-

- Ohayou…- dijo este sonriendo.

- Ryoga…Hola… ¿Vienes a buscar a Echizen? Se ha ido a comprar los boletos, vamos a Japón- dijo ella sin ver a Ryoga, ya que limpiaba la ropa del niño.

- Si, lo supuse… la otra vez que vine me lo dijo Sakuno-chan. ¿Ustedes también se van?-

- Hai, queremos que Rin-Rin entre este año a practicar tennis en Fudomine…- dijo orgullosa.

- ¿Momo ha aceptado que fuese a Fudomine?- dijo Ryoga sorprendido que decidiesen mandar a la niña de ambos al colegio que alguna vez fue enemigo de Seigaku.

- No- la sonrisa se borro- Y ya estoy cansada de discutir con el sobre eso.

- ¿Y donde esta?-

- Con Echizen-

- ¿Y Rin-Rin?-

- En casa de sus abuelos, va a despedirse…-

Un sonido en la puerta hizo que los tres voltearan, sin embargo, antes incluso de verlo, el pequeño ya sabia que se trataba de su padre.

_Un hijo…-_

_Eh…oh… ¡Eso es grandioso, Ryoma!-_

_Yo…un hijo…-_

_¡Soy tío! ¡Sugoi!-_

_¡Parecen un par de chiquillos! ¡No lo voy a repetir otra vez! ¡Compórtense!-_

_¿Desea ver a su esposa? Me comunican que acaba de despertar…-_

_Yo…-_

_¡Vamos! ¡Ve! _

_Si, chibi-suke, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Invitación?_

_Ve, Echizen…a lo mejor todavía no lo sabe…-_

- Ya llegamos…-

- ¿Y todo eso?- dijo Ann con una ceja levantada, Momoshiro cargaba bolsas y cajas.

- Son recuerdos-

- ¿Re…recuerdos?-

- Hai-

Ann miro a Ryoma, este solo se encogió de hombros con una mueca de fastidio.- Momo-sempai insistió.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso, Échale toda la culpa a tu sempai!

- Aun te falta muc…-

- ¡Que tal, Chibi-suke!- dijo su hermano revolviendo su cabello.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Visitándolos…- dijo sin alterarse por la mirada que recibía.

- Hphm…-

Hablaron por mucho rato, Ann le enviaba a Momo pequeños gruñidos, aun no estaba deacuerdo con las compras. Ryoga contaba lo que le había pasado últimamente, los países que había visitado, todos los deportes que había hecho.

- Suena interesante…- dijo Momoshiro.

- Si, pero no iras-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-

- ¿Por qué no? Porque tenemos a Rin-Rin, luego van tus aventuras por el mundo, primero es mi hija-

Momo rodó sus ojos.

Pero todos sabían que Momoshiro moriría por Rin-Rin. Ann con el tiempo había aprendido a ser un poco dura con ambos, pero no dejaba de ser una chica alegre, siempre y cuando Momo no se metiese en problemas.

El hijo de Ryoma en ese momento jugaba con una de las tantas pelotas de tennis que había en casa.

Su padre lo miraba de vez en cuando, interrumpió la conversación para decir que iría arriba para alistar lo que faltaba.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a Sakuno-chan?- pregunto Ryoga desde el primer piso.

Al no haber respuesta, Ryoga trato nuevamente.

- ¡CHIBI-SUKE!-

- ¡Te oí la primera vez!- grito el príncipe del tennis.

- Asi que…- dijo Ryoga, volteando hacia su sobrino- Vas donde el viejo…

- Mama me ha contado que el abuelo fue un gran tenista, no tanto como papa… ¡Pero me dijo que era muy bueno!-

- A papa todavía le falta mucho- dijo Ryoga riendo.

- ¡Argh! ¡MADA MADA DANE, ANIKI!- grito nuevamente Ryoma.

Ryoga rió con más ganas.

Ya faltaba poco para que fuesen al aeropuerto, Sakuno no regresaba, Ann y Momoshiro ya se habían ido para prepararse.

La puerta se abrió, Sakuno Ryuzaki entraba respirando pesadamente.

_Hola, Ryoma-kun…-_

_¿Estas…bien?-_

_Hai, solo algo cansada…-_

_Hum…-_

… _-_

_Sobre los resultados…-_

_Yo…yo creo que lo se. Creo que lo supe en cuanto entré a esta clínica… siento… ¿Es…estoy embarazada? ¿Es eso…Ryoma-kun?_

_Si –_

_Lo sabía…-_

_No estas…-_

_No tengo miedo, soy feliz por este niño-_

… _-_

_¿Y…tu? ¿Tienes miedo, Ryoma-kun?_

- ¿Mama esta bien?-

- O…Ohayou… ¿Ryoga-kun? ¿Dónde esta Ryoma?-

- A punto de tener un ataque…- Sakuno abrió más los ojos- No, bromeaba… Esta arriba, no se realmente que busca…-

Sakuno beso en la mejilla al niño y subió.

Bajaron después de un rato, Ryoma con varias maletas, Sakuno con un bolso.

- Se demoraron mucho arriba…- dijo Ryoga, con una sonrisa divertida- Mira, shounen… al parecer tus padres quieren darte un hermanito.

Sakuno se sonrojó y Ryoma llamo a su hijo, temiendo quizás que mucho tiempo con Ryoga lo convierta en una segunda versión de su aniki.

- ¿Un hermanito?

- ¡Ryoga-kun…!- dijo Sakuno con reproche, aun sus mejillas estaban rosas.

- ¡Voy a ser tío otra vez! Ya verás, shounen, es muy divertido tener un pequeño hermano. ¿No, chibi-suke?-

- Feh…- bufo Ryoma, saliendo de la casa con el niño.

- Maa Maa…- respondió este- ¡No te portes mal mientras no estoy, eh! Ya iré después…-

- Papa…- dice el niño volteando, abriendo más sus orbitas doradas- ¿Tío Ryoga no puede ir?

- Tío Ryoga tiene mucho que hacer…- dijo después en voz baja- Como buscar un trabajo…

- Ya tengo uno, chibi-suke…-

- ¿A si?

- Si, por eso iré después… hace mucho que no se que es del viejo…-

Todos suben al auto, menos Ryoga.

- ¡Adiós!-

En el aeropuerto, Ann los recibe con una mirada glacial.

- ¡Están diez minutos tarde!- dijo, pero al ver a Sakuno, su expresión cambia- ¿Estas bien?

Sakuno sonríe dulcemente ante la preocupación de la otra.

- Hai Ann-chan, solo me demore mucho en visitar a mi abuela…-

- ¿Y como esta la entrenadora?- pregunto Momoshiro, que tenia un gran problema con las maletas.

Su hija estaba sentada en una de las sillas cercanas, su cabello era largo y negro, sus ojos azules. Era de carácter tranquilo aunque fácil de reír, es por ello que Momoshiro la quiere tanto, porque se parece a el.

- Muy bien, les manda saludos…-

- ¡Me hubiese gustado verla por ultima vez! Pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo con Rin-Rin y el colegio…- el rostro de Momoshiro se ilumino- ¿Saben que planeamos que entre a Seigaku? Ya veo su futuro como capitana del equipo femenino…

- En Fudomine- dijo Ann, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Fudomine? ¡Ni hablar! Nació para estar en Seigaku.

- ¿Y como lo sabes?-

- Vuelo numero 208, acercarse por favor con sus respectivos boletos para proceder a abordar el avión…-

_Felicitaciones, Sakuno-chan-_

…_A…ano… ¡Arigatou Momo-sempai!-_

_¡Ya era hora de que fuese tío! ¡Chibi-suke ya no es un niño pequeño!-_

_El próximo que diga algo, si sale vivo de la mirada de Echizen se las tendrá que ver conmigo…¿Escucharon?-_

_Hai…-_

_¿Y… vamos a celebrarlo?_

_Depende de en donde lo celebremos…-_

_¿Qué tal en aquel restaurante nuevo?-_

_¡Yo invito! Después de todo, hablamos del primogénito de mi pequeño hermano…-_

_¿Será niño o niña?-_

_Eso es lo de menos –_

_Para Ryoma no, seguramente ya esta pensando en que técnicas le enseñara…-_

_Hum…-_

_A Echizen le debe importar que su hijo, niño o niña, nazca bien, y que Sakuno-chan también lo este, eso del tennis es secundario-_

_¿Lo dices porque tuviste una niña?-_

_Lo digo porque…esperen…Sakuno-chan, deje que yo lleve el bolso…decía que Momo llego tarde a la clínica, tuvieron que llevarme Oishi y Kamio. _

_¡Y buen grito el que me dieron ambos!_

_Te lo merecías. Sabias que por esos días daría a luz. Aun asi te fuiste a practicar tennis-_

- ¡Estos asientos son muy cómodos!-

- Deben serlo, pedimos los de primera clase, Rin-Rin, ¿Qué sucede?-

- Chibi shounen se ha dormido…-

Los adultos miraron el asiento que compartía Rin-Rin con el niño.

- ¡Se ha quedado dormido! Vaya… Estaba muy cansado…-

- Será mejor que vaya con el, Ryoma- dijo Sakuno, preocupada por su hijo.

- Hmm…-

- ¡Entonces Rin-Rin, ve con tu mama, yo me sentare con Ryoma!-

La jovencita asintió y se sentó junto a Ann.

El viaje duro unas horas, Sakuno se había dormido al igual que Ann, Rin-Rin escuchaba música tranquilamente.

Momoshiro comía otra hamburguesa, Ryoma trataba de ver por la ventana.

- Desabrochen sus cinturones, por favor y bajen tran…-

Ryoma se levanto y camino hacia el sitio de Sakuno y su hijo.

- Sakuno…-

Estaba dormida, y era un hermoso cuadro verla abrazando a su pequeño niño, hasta que este abrió sus ojos y por primera vez Ryoma se dio cuenta de lo similares que eran con los suyos propios.

- Oyaji… ¿Ya llegamos?

- Hai… Sakuno…-

La mujer despertó finalmente, se dio cuenta de la mirada fija de Ryoma y se sonrojo. Era algo que nunca iba a cambiar.

Apenas había bajado cuando voces de alegría se oyeron por todo el lugar.

- ¡O-CHIBI!-

- ¡PRINCIPE RYOMA!-

- ¡ECHIZEN!-

- ¿Y a mi?- dijo Momoshiro con reproche, Ann giro sus ojos, acercándose con Rin-Rin al grupo.

Los sempais, Tomoka y Horio estaban allí, mucho mayores que la ultima vez que los vieron.

- ¡Cuánto has crecido Rin-Rin!- dijo Tomoka, haciendo que la joven ría graciosamente.

- Echizen…- dijo Tezuka.

- Buchou…- respondió Ryoma, con una ligera inclinación.

- Felicitaciones…-

- Arigatou-

- ¿Felicitaciones, a que se refiere? ¿Por qué dijo eso, O-chibi?- dijo Eiji con varias interrogaciones.

- Ohayou-

Sakuno llegaba recién y todos se quedaron viendo al pequeño.

- ¡El hijo de O-chibi!-

Los sempais lo miraban con ojos curiosos.

El niño era ciertamente hijo de Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Los ojos ambar, la mirada, incluso esperaban a que dijese como su padre: Aun te falta mucho. Pero se notaba de carácter alegre, con cabello castaño oscuro y una sonrisa dulce, muy parecida a la de su madre.

- ¿Etto…?-

- ¡Felicitaciones, Echizen!- dijo Oishi.

- Fsh…-

- Es muy parecido a ti, Ryoma- dijo Fuji, sonriendo.

- ¿No eres un niño adorable? Bueno, siendo hijo de Ryoma-sama…Tía Tomoka te llevara a los parques de diversiones, te comprara millones de juguetes…-

El niño la miraba bastante interesado.

- Tomoka… creo que debes encargarte primero del tuyo… - comenzó Horio.

- Hum… ¡Contigo impidiendo que yo coma! ¡Pareciese que no quieres que yo tenga al niño!- dijo con tono de reproche.

- ¡Pero vas a quedar como un elefante!-

- ¡No es mi culpa que el bebe coma como uno!-

- Ya…ambos tranquilícense…-

_Ya es hora…-_

_¿Dónde esta Echizen?-_

_Fue…fue…-_

_Ya regresé –_

_¡Echizen!-_

_¿Tachibana?-_

_Sakuno-chan… llévala pronto…¡Ya va a dar a luz!-_

_¿Sak…?_

_¡Llévala ahora!-_

_¿Qué sucede, porque tanto ruido?-_

_¿Paso algo con Rin-Rin?_

_No, es con Sakuno-chan…¡Echizen acaba de llevársela para la clínica!_

_¿Chibi-suke?_

_¿Ryoma? Entonces vamos nosotros también…-_

_Si, solo los estaba esperando-_

- ¡Hey! ¡Aquí mas comida!-

- ¡Ya llegaron!-

- Ohayou, Echizen- dijo Kawamura, saliendo a recibir a sus compañeros.

- Ohayou-

- ¿Dónde esta Rin-Rin?- pregunto Tomoka.

- Se quedo dormida en el hotel, ya no pudimos despertarla- dijo Momoshiro.

- ¿Y chibi shounen?- pregunto Eiji.

- Esta con su abuelo-

- Y… cuéntanos sobre el…- dijo Kawamura, que no lo había visto- ¿Le gusta el tennis?

- Hai- dijo Ryoma, comiendo los bocaditos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Es bueno?

- Hai, demo…aun le falta mucho…-

- Por supuesto, es un niño de cinco años, Echizen- dijo Ann, tratando de que Momo comiese decentemente.

- Hmmm…-

- ¿Y …cual fue su primera palabra?- pregunto Tomoka, dando pequeños saltos. Horio trato en vano de detenerla.

- ¿Su…primera palabra?- dijo Sakuno, mirando a Ryoma.

- Si…-

- Pues…- ambos se miraron- …Mada Mada Dane…

- ¿¡Que!

- Mada Mada Dane-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, salvo claras excepciones, como el capitán y Fuji.

_¿Nos puede decir donde esta la señora Echizen?-_

_¿Señora…Echizen? Ah…si… acaba ya de dar a luz…-_

_¡Sakuno-chan ya dio a luz! ¡Nos demoramos mucho en casa, Momo! -_

_¿Niño o niña?_

_Fue niño…-_

_¿Niño? -_

_Chibi-suke debe estar con otro ataque de nervios…-_

_¿Qué cuarto es?_

_¿Son familiares?_

_Por supuesto-_

_Cuarto 16-_

_Gracias…-_

_¡Echizen! _

_¿Ryoma…esta...?_

_Shhhh…no ha dejado de cargar al niño, se ha quedado dormido…-_

_Sakuno-chan…-_

_El niño no gritó, se quedo viéndolo con esos ojos…-_

_¿Cómo que con esos ojos?-_

_Tiene los mismos ojos de Ryoma-kun…-_

- ¿Desean algo más?- pregunto Taka-san acercándose al grupo.

- ¡Oh vamos! No tienes porque estar allí sirviéndonos…¡Siéntate un rato y hablemos! ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos!- dijo Momo alegremente.

_Aquí lo tienen… ¡Es muy lindo!_

_Gracias señorita…-_

_D..de..de nada joven…o/o-_

_Ryoga…¬¬-_

_Jejeje…Esta bien, primero es mi pequeño hermano y luego lo demás…-_

_No cambias, aniki-_

_Veamos al pequeño-_

_Oh…¡Es precioso!_

_Muy parecido a ti…-_

_¡Me esta sonriendo!-_

_A ti no, Momo…-_

_Bueno bueno, eso es lo de menos…¡Estoy seguro de que saco la sonrisa de Sakuno-chan!_

_¡Miren esos ojos, los saco de ti, chibi-suke!_

_Hum…-_

_Felizmente aun no nos dice Mada Mada Dane…-_

_Hum…-_

_Ryoma…-_

_¿Sakuno?_

_¡Dejaste de llamarlo Ryoma-kun!_

La pelota cayó…

- Aun te falta mucho…- dijo Nanjiroh sonriendo de lado, con la raqueta en el hombro, lo que no esperaba es que el niño se lanzara a su encuentro.

- ¡Aun te falta mucho! ¡Aun te falta mucho! ¡Aun te falta mucho! ¡Aun te falta mucho! – celebraba el pequeño jugando con los cabellos de su abuelo.

- Auch, asi es…- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, el pequeño paro de repente y observo a su abuelo con ojos ambar.

- Uh… ¿Tienes hambre tan pronto?-

- Iie… ¿Mama y papa tardaran mucho?-

- No creo… solo fueron a visitar a unos amig…-

La pelota cayó nuevamente.

El niño volteo rápidamente a recogerla.

- Toma- dijo Ryoma devolviéndole la pelota, el niño la aceptó.

Los sempais estaban detrás, Kawamura traía más de su comida.

- ¡Es en serio! Se parece mucho a Echizen-dijo, acercándose más al niño.

- ¿Te has portado bien?- dijo Sakuno.

- ¡Hai!

- ¿Y te divertiste?- dijo la mujer nuevamente, cargando al niño.

- ¡Abuelo jugo tennis! Me dijo que aun me falta mucho…- dijo sonriendo.

Nanjiroh, que escuchaba distraído la conversación, soltó una carcajada.

- Ah… ¿Cómo les fue?-

- Bien… -

- Tu hermano ha llamado…dice que llegara la próxima semana…-

- ¡Hey chibi shounen! Nyahnyah! ¿Quieres ver como juega el Tío Eiji?-

- ¿Dices en dobles?-

- ¡Como en los viejos tiempos, Oishi!-

- ¿Jugamos dobles con ellos, Mamushi?

- Fshhhh…juguemos…-

- ¡Tío Momo te enseñ…!

Ryoma ya no escucha.

Nunca podríamos saber en que piensa Ryoma cuando ve a su hijo, a sus amigos, a Sakuno… o cuando ve cuanto su vida ha cambiado, y sin embargo el se siente el mismo.

Escucha las risas de sus sempais, y siente que una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Las palabras no son necesarias para él, eso ha sido desde siempre, y tampoco lo son para decir que Ryoma, encontró lo que quería.

Y sí, tampoco es necesario decir que era feliz.

_¿…Ryoma…?-_

_Gracias -_

_¿Nani?-_

_Gracias, Sakuno-_

_Iie… gracias a ti, Ryoma…-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: El capitulo final de esta trilogía…les agradezco todo el tiempo invertido, TODO! Si se dan cuenta…no digo el nombre del niño. Woah…lo dejo para su imaginación…

Ryoma: ¿Qué niño?

Que te importa P

Ryoma: ¬¬

Otra vez no TT

Espero que a muchos les haya gustado, si algunos…nose…algun dato que no entiendan, yo se los daré con gusto. Gracias por todo y lean **Aniki **que ya lo actualicé…, para todos los que se preguntan…¿Ann y Momo tienen una hija? O.o Pues si, cuando Ryoma regreso después de 8 años ya Ann estaba embarazada, se supone que han pasado 7 años desde aquel día, al parecer Ryoma no había sido visto desde hace mucho, el hijo de Ryoma y Sakuno tiene cinco años, Tomoka esta esperando un niño…er…esto no pasa en realidad.

Ahora entiendo porque deseaban un final feliz, después de todo… ¿En el mundo no hay ya suficiente tristeza?


End file.
